It is known to form bales of harvested agricultural material, such as hay, silage making materials, cotton and the like, and to wrap same in plastic film web for storage and/or transport. It is also known to form bales of collected rubbish or waste materials and to wrap such bales in a plastic film web. One technique is to secure the formed bale initially with a net material and then to wrap same with plastics film web. A second technique is to wrap the formed bale in multiple overlapping layers of a plastic film web. Typically in such techniques the plastic film web is made from linear low density polyethylene that is made to be self adhesive to adhere to itself. In yet another technique, a single individual length of a plastic film web is used with an applied adhesive strip of sufficient strength to adhere and hold a wrapped bale. Such a technique is described in Australian patent specification nos. 2003292463 and 2005300259 which provide individual and separate lengths of plastic material web formed into a connected roll, each individual length being sufficient to wrap once around a desired bale size. Each individual and separate length is held to an adjacent length by a Z lock fold configuration at its ends and adhesive to form a temporarily continuous roll which in use in a suitable baler is separated from the roll by an applied force of sufficient strength to be then wrapped around and secured to a formed bale. A bale forming machine capable of using this type of wrapping material is disclosed in Australian patent specification no. 2008229852 and US patent specification no. 6263650.
There is a need to provide an improved wrapping material for wrapping any material formed into a bale, but particularly for harvested agricultural material formed into a bale with substantially one pass of a plastics material film web having a predefined length. There is also a need to provide a method of manufacturing such a wrapping material in a continuous roll whereby each of the predefined lengths of the plastics material film web are formed in a continuous length of adjoining portions that are separable sequentially in a baling machine.